Deixe-me te amar
by Stephanie Cribb
Summary: O romance entre Sam Evans e Mercedes Jones não havia sido completamente esquecido e superado. Depois de recusar seu pedido de namoro, se formar e se mudar para Los Angeles, Mercedes achou que ficaria tudo bem. Sam, fingiu esquecê-la e até tentou uma relação amorosa com Brittany Pierce. Em uma dessa visitas eles percebem que o ocorrido entre eles não está definitivamente acabado.


**Olá ! Essa é minha primeira hsitória aqui no fanfiction. Fo ia primeira que eu escrevi também e já tem algum tempo.. Postei, primeiramente, no NYAH!Fanfiction e agora postarei para vocês. espero que gostem.**

**Ps.: Os personagens pertencem ao Ryan Murphy.**

* * *

Mais uma vez Mercedes Jones e Mike Chang estavam de volta a Ohio. Desta vez eles foram a pedido do professor William Shuester. As competições se aproximavam e ele havia notado significativa insegurança em seus alunos do clube Glee – principalmente nos mais novos.

Sem saber o que mais poderia fazer para ajudar e com Finn freqüentando a faculdade, Sr. Shue resolveu trabalhar dois extremos não tão extremos assim. Ligou para Mercedes, pois sabia que sua agenda era mais flexível, e suplicou-lhe ajuda com os vocais – principalmente femininos. Em seguida ligou para Mike Chang. O asiático, lendário por suas habilidades na dança, ficou honrado – assim com a diva Jones – e aceitou treinar os alunos.

"Ela devia ter recusado." Pensou Sam depois de receber a notícia e a visita ilustre dos ex-companheiros. Seus colegas do coral estavam excitados com a novidade, mas ele parecia cansado. Talvez pelo fato de querer distância de Mercedes. Desde que ela lhe dera um fora, no ano anterior, não conversaram mais como antes. Talvez algumas vezes, pois desde que se formou voltava quase que frequentemente para visitas repentinas. O que mais o chateava era que, durante essas visitas, ela mal se dirigia a ele.

- Eu estava conversando com Brittany. – Sam, que arrumava impacientemente seu armário, assustou-se ligeiramente com a voz doce que surgiu ao seu lado. Resolveu encarar de fato quem ele já sabia que estava ali, mas depois de dois segundos voltou a atenção para seu armário de novo. E em silêncio. – Ela me disse que vocês se casaram. – Marcedes disse em uma voz que transmitia seu sentimento de confusão.

**FLASHBACK ON**

- Ei, Brittany ! – Mercedes a viu e decidiu cumprimentá-la. Nunca foram íntimas, mas passaram três anos maravilhosos dividindo momentos bons e ruins.

- Ei, Mercedes ! – Ela cumprimentou a ex-companheira. – Por um momento achei que fosse Wade "Unique". Ela é sua prima, não ?! – Perguntou sem passar muita seriedade e Mercedes a ignorou. Já tinha respondido a mesma pergunta centenas de vezes.

- Você parece bem contente. Devo saber de alguma novidade ?

- Eu me casei ! – E nesse momento os olhos de Mercedes duplicaram de tamanho. Ela sabia que Brittany e Sam estavam juntos. Houve uma pequena pausa e a Loira aproveitou para pegar seu fichário e sair assim que escutou o sinal. – Com Sam. – Virou para trás e sorriu. Seu tom, definitivamente, não era provocativo.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Sam parou de mexer em suas coisas e encarou Mercedes. Ele estava sério e fez uma pausa que durou alguns segundos. Respirou.

- Você acha que eu te esperaria a vida toda ? – Esperou um pouco. Não obteve resposta e resolveu continuar com seu armário. Mercedes não tinha pretensão de falar sobre eles dois então gaguejou um pouco antes de replicar.

- Não. Eu só não achei que você fosse se casar assim, tão novo... tão depressa. – Novamente Sam parou de mexer em suas coisas. Dessa vez ele bufou.

- Não foi um casamento válido. Nós estávamos com medo do apocalipse Maia. Era o fim do mundo. Depois a treinadora Beiste nos acalmou e explicou tudo... – Mercedes se sentiu aliviada, mas ao mesmo tempo deixou sua boca abrir um pouco.

- Você não era assim... – Mercedes lamentou e o observou fechar o armário violentamente.

- Assim como ? – Ele a encarou. Estava tão perto... Porém ela não respondeu e ele resolveu sair andando.

- Ingênuo. – Ela soltou quase num sussurro, mas foi suficientemente alto para que ele escutasse e parasse no corredor. Sam virou seu corpo e a olhou triste, cansado.

- Eu só estava tentando amar quem me dava valor. – A encarou por mais alguns segundos e viu que não obteria réplica. Seguiu para sua aula.

Mercedes almoçou com Mike. Eles trocaram idéias e mais idéias e conseguiram traçar uma dinâmica perfeita para deixar os alunos mais interessados. Mercedes falou sobre seus vocais preferidos e, particularmente, mais fortes enquanto Mike a ouvia com real atenção. Depois disso ele elogiou a habilidade que Jake tinha para dançar e se mostrou interessado em ajudar Joe e Blake. Eles pareciam estar... presos demais.

- E você... Conversou com Sam ? – Hesitou mas por fim se atreveu a perguntar. Os dois começaram uma amizade incrível, pois suas viagens e visitas sempre acabavam sendo juntas e o asiático sabia o quanto aquela situação era difícil para Mercedes.

- Sim. – Ela disse depois de um suspiro. – O casamento com Brittany foi uma farsa. Eles acreditaram no apocalipse Maia...- Ela balançou a cabeça. – Está tudo bem. – Sorriu.

- Não. Não está ! – Ele segurou sua mão. – Falta você mostrar a ele o quanto o ama e o quanto está disposta a sustentar uma relação amorosa entre vocês por mais difícil que seja. – Ela sorriu e o agradeceu.

À tarde eles se reuniram com Will e o atual clube do coral no auditório. Depois de Mike passar um tempo ensaiando com os meninos e Mercedes dando técnicas às garotas, foi a vez deles puxarem a música e a coreografia. Era Born to Hand Jive. Foi algo divertido e descontraído. Will, que estava sentado no meio da arquibancada com os antigos alunos também se divertiu e, principalmente, se orgulhou de seus alunos formados.

No final da dinâmica, os mais antigos já estavam se divertindo no palco. Sam não se atreveu a se aproximar e Mercedes. Era possível ouvir palmas e gargalhadas em todo o local. Estavam ofegantes e felizes. Por fim os dois mentores agradeceram e comunicaram que no dia seguinte as meninas treinariam com Mike enquanto os rapazes absorveriam técnicas da diva Jones. Se despediram e, por fim, o auditório voltou a ficar vazio.

Exceto por uma pessoa: Mercedes.

Ela permaneceu sentada em um banco que estava no palco. Pensava o quão bom era estar ali de novo. E em meio a olhares perdidos ela lembrava cada apresentação, cada sorriso e cada aplauso. Mas principalmente, lembrava de seus momentos com ele. Suspirou e controlou sorrisos bobos que tentavam aparecer em sua face.

Brincou com a ponta de seus cabelos – agora bem mais longos – até ouvir alguém adentrando o local. Era ele. "Droga !" Ela pensou. Gostaria de ficar sozinha, mas não conseguiu deixar de encará-lo até vê-lo em cima do palco finalmente.

- Esqueci meu violão. – "De propósito." Ele pensou ao pegar o instrumento que estava sobre uma caixa de som. Ela não pareceu acreditar naquela desculpa esfarrapada. Sem muita opção, Sam se aproximou.

- Esse lugar me traz boas lembranças. – Ela resolveu desviar o olhar. Era mais fácil.

- A mim também. – Ele sorri em meio a suas memórias.

- Às vezes me pergunto se teria dado certo. – Desabafa.

- Eu também. – Ele deixa a frase solta no ar. – Mas sabe de uma coisa ? – Ele a encara e espera ela fazer o mesmo para então prosseguir. – Acho que não ! – Disse indiferente. – Não com alguém que não me ama de verdade. – Doeu dizer aquilo e ser tão frio, mas ele já não se importava com a dor. Já tinha se familiarizado com ela.

- Você não deveria falar assim. – Ela sentiu seus olhos marearem e lamentou ao perceber o misto de tristeza, decepção e raiva que havia nos olhos de Sam.

- O verão foi perfeito. Nós estávamos apaixonados. Eu fui embora. Nós sofremos... – Ele pausou – e quando eu volto você está de namorado novo. Tem certeza que eu não deveria falar assim ? – Sua voz era dura e estava levemente mais alta.

- Você está sendo injusto ! – Ela secou bruscamente uma lágrima teimosa e se atreveu a levantar sua voz também. – Eu não podia passar minha vida presa a algo que eu não tinha certeza se aconteceria !

- Mas quando teve preferiu jogar fora. – De acordo com seu tom de voz ele estava profundamente magoado. Houve uma pausa e eles permaneceram com o olhar fixo um no outro. Havia um misto de desejo, paixão, tristeza... Eles não sabiam explicar.

- Saia daqui ! – Ela ordenou seca.

- Não ! – Soltou em tom autoritário enquanto ajeitava o violão. – Eu quero cantar com você. – Disse sério e antes que Mercedes pudesse argumentar a banda começou a tocar seguida do violão de Sam.

Era Human Nature. E durante a introdução ela tentou conter sua felicidade, mas foi impossível ao ver os lábios carnudos de Sam se abrirem num sorriso torto e sincero.

Cantaram juntos. Como da primeira vez. Por fim, ao terminar a música, ele pôs seu violão para trás e se aproximou mais. Selaram os lábios de forma calma e singela. Separaram-se e se olharam. Sam parecia pedir permissão para aquilo, então Mercedes uniu seus lábios aos dele mais uma vez. Beijaram-se apaixonadamente. De uma forma que nunca haviam beijado antes. Ele grudou a cintura de Mercedes em seu corpo e a ouviu suspirar enquanto suas pernas bambearam, mas disso ele não sabia. Afastaram-se de novo, mas dessa vez o ar havia acabado. Colaram as testas e tentaram respirar antes de encarar um ao outro mais uma vez.

- Eu te amo ! – Eles soltaram em uníssono e quase num sussurro.

* * *

**É isso ! Creio que não exista muitos brasileiros por aqui, principalmente Samcedians, mas espero que gostem, leiam e deixem bastante reviews...**

**Em um futuro próximo - bem próximo - postarei minha one-shot Klaine (:**

**Beijos.**


End file.
